Mike Gunther
Mike Gunther is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts as stunt double for " " actor Chris Pine in 's . http://www.mike-gunther.com/blog.html As of 19 January 2008 he finished his work on the film, which was shot in Los Angeles. In 2005 he founded the production company "Gunny Entertainment" alongside his long time production partner Mike Behrman. He is a member of the Directors Guild of America (DGA) and Writers Guild of America (WGA). He wrote, produced, and directed the action specials Ghost Rider: Inside the Action (2007) and Live Free or Die Hard: Inside the Action (2007). His next project as producer, writer, and director is the action film 6th and Santa Fe (2008). Gunther is also a skilled motion capture stunt performer for video games, including Max Steel and The Bounty Hunter. Gunther's first experiences in the stunt business includes stunt work in the television series Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman (starring Joe Lando), Babylon 5 (1994, alongside Andreas Katsulas, Richard Chaves, and Gary Wayton), and High Tide. He performed stunts in the action sequel Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), doubled in the science fiction thriller Strange Days (1995), and in the short lived action series Spy Game, which features Keith Szarabajka, Denise Crosby, and stuntmen Brian Avery and Edward Conna. Gunther also performed stunts in the television series V.I.P., Martial Law (1998-1999, co-starring Tom Wright), and Roswell (starring William Sadler), and served as stunt coordinator on Executive Power (1997, with Joanna Cassidy, Denise Crosby, and Michael Horton), several episodes of The King of Queens, The Pretender, and as wire stunt coordinator on Charmed (2001). Other television projects including Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1998-2001), J.J. Abrams' Alias, 24, Firefly, Angel (1999-2003, also as stunt coordinator), CSI: New York, Threshold (starring Brent Spiner), and Bones (2005-2006). Among his feature film credits are Scary Movie 2 (2001), American Pie 2 (2001), The Matrix Reloaded and The Matrix Revolutions (both 2003, with Anthony Zerbe), Hulk (2003), Underworld (2003, with Kevin Grevioux and Scott McElroy), Van Helsing, Spider-Man 2, and Catwoman (all three 2004), as stunt double for and fight choreographer in Underworld: Evolution (2006), and Gridiron Gang (2006, with The Rock). He coordinated for the action series Jericho (2007, with Alicia Coppola), the drama series Brothers and Sisters (2007), the adventure series Fallen (2007, with Rick Worthy), and the sequel Live Free or Die Hard (2007, with Tim Russ). He performed stunts in the thriller Disturbia (2007), the Heroes episode .07% (2007, with Zachary Quinto, Cristine Rose, Malcolm McDowell, stunts by Gary Wayton, and coordinated by Ian Quinn), and the television drama Skip Tracer (2008, starring Diedrich Bader). More recent projects are stunt double work for in the thriller The Night Watchman (2008), stunt work in the drama Days of Wrath (2008, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan), and stunt coordination for the action film Fighting (2008). Most recently he performed stunts in the Stargate: Atlantis episode "Enemy at the Gate" (2009, with Robert Picardo, Paul McGillion, and Lauro Chartrand), served as stunt coordinator on the action film Fast & Furious (2009, with stunts by Gregory J. Barnett, Craig Baxley, Jr., Edward Conna, Zach Duhame, Diana R. Lupo, Heidi Moneymaker, Lin Oeding, Tim Trella, and Chrissy Weathersby), and worked as stunt coordinator on three episodes of 's fantasy series Dollhouse (2009, with stunts by Gary J. Wayton). External links *Mike-Gunther.com - official site * *StuntsUnlimited.com - member profile Gunther, Mike